Nerine's Best Birthday
by Linda Albert
Summary: It's Nerine's birthday and everyone seems to forget all about it, what will happen?


_**Nerine's Best Birthday**_

Nerine slowly opened her eyes as the sun rays came over her eyes. She slowly got up and walked to the window. It was a beautiful day, for sure. The sky was blue and the birds flew up from the trees, it was such a beautiful scene as a beginning for a new day.

Nerine smiled at the sky.

_Today is a special day, I hope my friends don't forget. They are such great friends, I am sure they will remember._

Nerine walked to the bathroom and got herself washed up and dressed herself into her high school clothes. After combing her hair as usual, she walked downstairs to see that her father was already awake and has made the breakfast.

"Morning, Nerine-chan. Did you sleep well?" Her father asked with a smile as he put some eggs in a plate and put it on the table.

Nerine gave him a big smile as she seated herself in a chair beside her father.

"Yup! I don't think I slept like that in a while. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Her father smiled at her warmly. "Of course. Shia should be here any moment."

_Why isn't he saying it? Did he forget? No, Dad can't forget my birthday. I am sure he will say it any moment now._

Nerine ate a small bite of her ham, her father smiled while she is not looking.

After some minutes, the door's bell rang. Nerine quickly went to open it.

"Morning, Nerine-sama!" Shia said cheerfully as soon as Nerine opened the door for her.

"Morning, Shia-san. Are you ready to go to school?" Nerine smiled at her.

"Of course! Hurry and get your bag so that we can get Kaede-chan and Rin-sama and go to school!"

_Even Shia forgot...Sigh, maybe everyone forgot my brithday after all._

As Nerine got her bag ready and was ready to leave, her father stopped her suddenly.

"Nerine, I forgot-..."

_Yes! He remembered!_

"...to give you your lunch box."

Nerine looked disappointed and slightly sad. The looks didn't escape her father. However, he decided not to ask her what's wrong.

After she got her lunch box from her father, Nerine and Shia went outside and started walking towards Kaede's and Rin's house.

Nerine stayed silent the whole way, looking down with slight sad looks. Shia realized this and smiled at her while she is not looking.

After about ten minutes of walking, Nerine and Shia got to Kaede's and Rin's house.

_I hope they didn't forget, too._

They found Rin in front of the house and he looked like he's waiting. As he saw that Shia and Nerine were walking towards him, he smiled happily at them.

"Morning, Shia-san, Nerine-chan. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Rin gave a small wink towards Nerine, which caused her to blush slightly.

"Sure it is, Rin-sama! Where's Kaede-chan? Isn't she coming, too?" Shia asked with curious looks towards Rin.

"I am here!" Kaede said as she ran to where Rin, Nerine and Shia were standing. "Sorry for making you wait, Rin-sama. Here is your lunch box." She said as she gave Rin his lunch box.

"Thank you, Kaede. Wait, where's your lunch box?" Rin asked as he realized that Kaede only got his lunch box. Kaede blushed in embarrasment and quickly ran back to get hers. Rin couldn't help but smile a small smile.

After Kaede got her lunch box, everyone said a goodbye to Primula, who waved a silent goodbye to them.

As they were walking, Nerine stayed silent as before. She looked sadder than she looked a while ago. Thinking that everyone has forgotten about her birthday hurt her, because she thought that they would remember as they are her best friends.

_Sigh, everyone forgot my birthday. Maybe I have a better luck with Asa-chan._

After a bit of walking, someone from behind suddenly hit Rin-sama's back and caused him to fall to the floor.

"Ouch! Hey! Who did that?!" Rin said as he rubbed his back. As he stood up, he looked at a beautiful green-haired girl before him.

"Hello, Rin-sama!" Asa said as she waved her usual 'Hello' wave. Then she turned to the others and smiled cheerfully at them. "Hey all! Beautiful day, ain't it?"

Rin gave her accustive looks, still rubbing his back.

"Yeah, very beautiful. Can't you pass a day without causing my back to hurt?"

Asa tounged to him sillily. "No!"

Rin sighed as the other giggled, except for Nerine. Asa looked at the others as she realized that Nerine looked a bit sad. They winked at her and she couldn't do anything but to smile.

As they heard the school's bell ring, everyone ran as fast as they can to class. Not long after, they were at the school's class.

Nerine looked at the blue sky from the class's window, with sad looks.

_I thought that my friends would remember my birthday but it seems that everyone has forgotten. It makes me feel disliked._

Miss Nadeshiko approached Nerine with an angry look on her face. She has been known that she doesn't like when someone doesn't pay attention to her class.

"Why aren't you paying attention, Nerine-chan?" She asked with half-angry half-worried face. Nerine wasn't known for not paying attention in class, and seeing her doing it now was kind of surprise.

Nerine stuttered and blushed deeply. "Oh, please forgive me Miss! I didn't mean to at all!"

Miss Nadeshiko sighed heavily. "You are a good student, Nerine-chan. I suppose I can forgive this time...ONLY." She said and left.

Nerine took a deep breath.

_At least I was saved this time, I better focus if I don't want to end up doing tons of essays._

After the school day was finished, Nerine realized that all her friends left before her. She sighed and walked out of the school.

_This is my worst birthday ever. I thought that the others would remember but I guess not._

Nerine passed through a small cafe. Not wanting to go home early, she decided to enter and have a rest there.

Sitting down, Nerine looked at the sun as it left the sky slowly. It was beautiful to see the sun leaving with it's light glowing.

"Enjoying the scene, Nerine-san?" Kareha suddenly appeared beside Nerine in her waitress clothes. She had a part-time job in the cafe and Nerine wasn't surprised to see her.

"Oh hey Kareha-san. Yup, it's a beautiful scene to watch." Nerine tried to smile at Kareha.

Kareha looked curiously at Nerine. "Is something wrong, Nerine?"

Nerine sighed. "No, nothing at all."

_Even Kareha..._

"Oh, okay. So what are you going to have?" Kareha said cheerfully holding the pen and paper in her hand.

"I think I am going to have...an orange juice, I guess."

Kareha quickly wrote down the order and left for it. However, unknown to Nerine, Kareha quickly gave the order and left the cafe as soon as she could.

Nerine drank the orange juice slowly. After finishing it, she put the money on the table with a small tip for the waitress and left.

Not after a long walk, Nerine arrived at her room. She slowly opened the door and was surprised to see all her friends shouting "SURPRISE!" at her.

"W-What's happening?" She asked curiously.

"Come on, Nerine-chan! Did you really think we're going to forget your birthday?" Her father said smiling at her.

"We pretended to forget about it so we can surprise you! It was Shia's idea!" Asa said pointing at Shia which made her blush a bit.

"Everyone...Thank you!"

_This is my best birthday ever._


End file.
